


Peace

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little moment between our lovely ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers! This is one of my Swan Queen drabbles. This is my first time posting, so let me know what you think.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon when Emma was lying in Regina’s arms. They were sharing a hammock they’d added to the backyard a few weeks back. They weren’t talking, just lying still letting the warmth from the sun shine down on their faces. 

Regina had her arms around Emma’s waist whilst Emma lay with her eyes closed and head resting on Regina’s shoulder. She was breathing softly but the way her hands were clasped over Regina’s arms told Regina she hadn’t fallen asleep. 

But as she looked at her, an overwhelming sense of emotion washed right through to her soul. She’d never seen Emma so relaxed, so at peace. And she wanted to hold onto that. She wanted to be able to look down at Emma’s face when wrinkles were creasing every inch of her skin. She wanted to watch her sleep for every night from now until forever and she just knew. 

She leant forwards slightly to kiss the top of Emma’s head. After she had Emma twisted a little then smiled at Regina with a slight squint in her eyes. 

“I love you, Emma,” she said softly without fear or hesitation. 

Emma’s smiled widened as their eyes locked, though she didn’t say anything back. Instead she moved her body so she was curled on her side then buried her head in Regina’s neck. She let out a sigh of contentment. 

Regina kissed her head again before squeezing her arms impossibly tighter. “I love you,” she whispered then felt a quick peck placed on her neck. And she smiled. Because they’d spent years without words so deep down she knew. Emma would be lying in her arms for years to come.


End file.
